1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and a method for substrate processing, and more specifically to an apparatus and a method for a substrate processing with the movement of a substrate powered by fluid. The present invention is applicable to a substrate processing for chemical cleaning, etching, drying, surface processing, and other special substrate processing.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional substrate processing usually need to move the substrate through a sequence of processing steps, such as cleaning, etching, electroplating, drying, heating, chilling, diffusing, curing, and so on. Many conventional substrate processing apparatuses use motors and drive mechanisms to provide power required for conveying or rotating the substrate.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic view of a conventional manufacturing system, which including a processing unit 110, a fluid supply unit 120 and a power supply unit 130. The processing unit 110 includes a rotating platform 111 and a sink 112. A substrate 140 is placed on the rotating platform 111 for processing. The fluid supply unit 120 is connected to a plurality of chambers 121 containing chemical fluids required for substrate processing. The chemical fluid is supplied through fluid supply unit 120 to react with a top surface of the substrate 140 on the rotating platform 111, and then flows into the sink 112 after the reaction process. The power supply unit 130 includes a motor 131 and a drive shaft 132, which provide power to rotate the rotating platform 111.
A drawback of the above conventional manufacturing system is that the presence of the power supply unit 130 makes the substrate processing apparatus much bulkier, and hence difficult to stack another same one on the processing unit 110 to save space. In addition, the power supply unit 130 also increases the cost to the substrate processing apparatus. It is therefore imperative to provide a substrate processing system that can improve the power supply mechanism to increase the substrate processing efficiency.